


i thought you were his.

by niyascribes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyascribes/pseuds/niyascribes
Summary: you’ve been put with the avengers to watch over Wanda but no one but you knows that. One brunette super soldier has a secret crush on you and gets jealous when one of your old partners comes to visit; Wade Wilson.





	i thought you were his.

I was sitting on the balcony when I heard FRIDAY call out

“Ms.L/N you’re needed in the commons, you have a guest.”

My eyebrows screwed together I never get visitors. I close the book I was reading and walk into the living room, where I saw a horrifying site. A familiar man in a red and black suit with a katana holster on his back, being surrounded by the rest of the Avengers

“Wade?” I asked tilting my head slightly, causing the group to get behind the mutant.

“No, it’s David Beckham you shit face.” He says in his natural taunting tone.

“I told you not to find me, why are you here?” I say walking closer before straightening out my stance getting ready for a fight.

“Ah, now you know I couldn’t stay away from you sugar tits,” He says being the annoying little shit he always is. I shoot him a death stare motioning that I mean business.

“Alright, it’s about Erik Lehns-” I cut him off before Wanda could hear him any further.

“Let’s talk about this in private,” I say turning on my heels walking back to the balcony.

I hear Steve clear his throat causing me to turn around. Steve’s hands are placed on his hip, with his left foot turned outwards.

“You gonna tell us what’s goin’ on here Y/N?” He asks.

I mumble to a quick ‘Wait for me outside’ to Wade so he doesn’t see me put his ‘man crush everyday’ in check.

“No, I’m not. I don’t think it’s your business to know why he’s here.” I say getting defensive about my partner. 

Steve lets out a sigh, I see one of the hardest eye-rolls in history provided by Tony and eyes of disappointment and anger from Bucky, which made my skin crawl. 

“Listen Y/N we live here and I think it’s only fair we have a say who comes and go in and outta here,” Tony says standing beside Steve. 

Tony’s comment leaves Steve to continue on with his annoying rant “We all want what’s the best safety wise for the team.” He says giving me the concerned eyes he plays so well with people, but not me. 

“Do you know how he even got in here?” I paused waiting for an answer. “He surely couldn’t have buzzed up, because doesn’t work here. So, before you nag at me about the safety of the team make sure the building is secure so something like this doesn’t happen again.” I end with a toothless smile before turning on my heels to walk to the patio where Wade was waiting looking through the window with his eyebrows raised. 

I hear Steve’s dominant voice boom before I could even take a step “If you walk out there I will have to talk to Fury about termination.” He says which makes me stop in my tracks and a smirk slithers its way on my face. I turn around sharply to face him.

“I would love to be terminated. Call him.” I say boldly before storming my way out.

I let out a sigh when I get outside with Wade. “I don’t even know what happened in there but by the look on Cap’s face which is very hot by the way, it was not pretty.” He ends with a low whistle escaping his mouth. 

My eyebrows shoot up when I remember I’m mad at him. I quickly snatch a katana out of its holster on his back and chop him in the hand causing it to detach from his wrist then slamming it into his stomach backing him up in the chair I was previously in.

“Why the hell are you here?” I asked still holding on to my end of the katana giving him a deadly look. 

Even under the mask, I can tell he’s in shock “Numer one: Ow that was rude and Number Two: I bet you’re happy I taught ya how to use that thing. You know for an extreme assassin I would’ve thought they taught you about how to use katanas rather than guns and-” He rambles but I cut him off.

“Wade not the time, you said something about Erik?” I ask, losing my grip on the sword. 

“Ah, yes I did but I would like for you to pull this out before I start buttercup.” He passive-aggressively demands. I let out a sigh and give him an eye roll before yanking out the weapon roughly handing it back to him. 

“Right Erik, yeah he doesn’t know about the mutant kids,” Wade says bending down to pick up his severed hand.

My mouth parts in surprise “What?” I exclaimed.

“You know the twins-” He says and I cut him off

“No shit the twins. I spend my time looking after both of them and he doesn’t have the decency to remember.” I say leaning backward on the railing.

“Well, you’re not doing a good job seeing that one of them is,” Wade says finishing off his sentence dragging his thumb across his throat.

I crack a little smile at the dark joke “Ahh that’s the smile I was looking for.” He says coming over wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground. My arms fly to his covered neck.

“Wade put me down!” I say with a smile on my face as he spins me around. He drops me on my feet.

“By the way, they all verbally gang raped me I suppose they don’t know why you’re here?” Wade asks.

As I open my mouth I’m cut off by Natasha “Coast is clear, grandpa went to go tell Fury, were in the conference room.” She says quickly eyeing Wade. I separate myself from him and roll my eyes knowing what it meant when Steve ran to Fury.

“No, they don’t,” I say walking back into the compound.

Wade follows me in “Since you cut it off you wanna keep it?” He asks. I shake my head with a smile on my face.

“Put it on the coffee table, let’s hope it gives grandpa Steve a scare,” I say walking to the elevator. I hear a thump from the room and I feel Wade next to me. I push the elevator that comes freaky fast.

“Conference room A,” I say unto Friday and the elevator moves promptly.

Wade gives an exasperated gasp “Daddy Stark got moneyy…” he says extending the ‘y’ which makes me chuckle while shaking my head.

I take a deep breath before walking out “Put your business face on babe.” I say walking out the elevator.

Wade follows closely behind me as we approach the blacked out office. He opens the door allowing me to walk in first. Everyone is already seated when we walk in.

“Y/N please make this quick, I’m tired of Steve calling me about every little thing you do.” Fury sighs out placing his hands on his head rolling his eye.

I let out a little laugh “With pleasure. I am not an Avenger. Never will be. I am an Ex-Assassin turned mercenary and Wade here is or was my partner.” I say with a smirk that slowly turns into a smile when I see the color drain from Steve’s face.

“I’m here because I was assigned as the guardian of Wanda on behave of Charles Xavier, I’m just here to protect Maximoff. Wanda was the only one that knew why I was really here.” I say adding a little nod at the end of my sentence. 

“Oh so when Wanda was laughing at you and Steve argue it wasn’t because she was crazy,” Sam adds with a grin and Wanda snickers across the table. 

I nod with a smile“So, when I would pick fights with you Steve it was because you’re not my boss and I didn’t like you bossing me around, besides that you’re a good captain.” I smile at him. Steve gives me a toothless smile 

“Good now that’s settled. What was it about Erik?” Fury asks disregarding the speech I just gave. I turn and look at Wade who is starring heavily at Steve. I hit him with the back of my hand.

“Sweet baby Jesus, you know how to make men.” He says almost in a yearning tone. Wades outburst makes Steve pipe up.

Steve clears his throat before speaking “Excuse me?” He asks in his deep tone which causes Wade to lose his shit.

“I think I stopped breathing. I just wanna-” He says breathlessly before cutting him off before he says something too vulgar.

“WADE! Fury was asking about Erik, but I think we should discuss this in private, without Wanda around.” I mumble the last part.

“No, Wanda needs to know about her stupid son of a bitch father who’s trying to make mutants take over the world,” Wade says slamming his wrist on the table, revealing where his hand was severed off.

I place my hand on my head and let out a large sigh. Everyone is looking at Wade’s hand well wrist with horror and confusion.

Bucky speaks up first “What happened there.” He asks pointing to Wade’s wrist.

Wade groans “Miss wanna be Uma Thurman cut it off while we were arguing.”

“That’s not the point”

“My god Y/N you cut off the mans hand,” Natasha exclaimed crunching up her face.

“He must have deserved it,” Bucky says coldly.

“Bucky.” Steve warns while Bucky just shrugs and crosses his arms across his chest leaning back in the leather chair.

I shake my head and put my head in my hand.

Fury jumps in “I have been wanting to talk about your anger issues.”

I quickly get offended “I do not have anger issues.” I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Wade lets out an over exasperated laugh “That’s like saying Chewbacca doesn’t have a hairy ass.”

I scoff “Oh fuck you, overgrown genetically modified avocado.” I say flipping my hair over my shoulder. Wade’s mouth hangs open and I hear muffled snickers from the team.

“If we can get back to business, that would be appreciated,” I mutter out seeing that I just proved their point.

Fury nods “We should find him before anything-”

I cut him off wanting the conversation to end “We will stay put. Wanda is in the system and she’s one of the most powerful mutants documented he’ll come looking for her, and that’s my order as her guardian.” I say giving a nod “If anyone disagrees come find me later.” I say about to walk out but I quickly stop myself “Oh, and Wade stays.” I say before walking out of the conference room, not before catching the annoyed eye roll from Bucky. 

Wade catches up quickly to me “You where so dominant in there, you usually like to be dominated.” He says which causes me to pinch the bridge of my nose knowing were not too far from the door and not one but two super soldiers were in the said room.

“Shut the fuck up Wade.” 

__

All was smooth sailing, I was keeping tabs on Erik, Wanda was safe and I went back to staying to myself and being quiet. Well, it’s hard to be quiet with Wade the loud mouth rooming with me. He won’t stop talking about Steve or his new friend Cable who he says is an off-brand, Bucky Barnes. 

I told him to shut up numerous times and even begged for him to shoot me so I wouldn’t have to listen to his mouth. After I threaten to cut off this tongue he started to talk to the Avengers, forcing them to listen to his rants on why Crocks pose as his masturbation shoes. After Tony begged me so I finally took Wade out. I took him to the only place he could wear his suit and have some fun. A gay bar.

I get all dressed up in a plain black mini bodycon dress and silver hoops and silver bracelets. 

“You take longer than Vanessa to get-holy shit balls,” Wade says barging in with a cleaned up suit and wide eyes. 

I laugh while I apply lipgloss to my lips “Pick your jaw off the floor, Wilson and give me those heels on the floor.” I say pointing to the open toe stilettos sitting by my closet. He brings them to me and I slide my feet in buckling the ankle straps. 

“I haven’t dressed up in forever,” I say smoothing out my dress over my thighs. 

“You look great, you would make drag queens cry. Can we go now I wanna see the fireman striptease.” Wade wines tugging on my arm. 

“Fine, fine let’s go,” I say walking out of my room.

I walk out into the common room and was welcomed by whistles from Tony and Sam who were accompanied on the couch with Bucky, Steve, and Rhody.

Tony’s lips quirk his smile “Where are you two going with Y/N looking like _that_.” I smile bashfully playing with a stray curl.

Wade jumps in “The club.” He says placing his red cloth covered arm around my waist. I laugh smiling at the floor.

“You should keep good eyes on her, so you don’t lose her tonight,” Sam suggests with a wink. 

“I think she can handle herself, with her mediocre training.” Wade jokes. Everyone lets out a chuckle except for Bucky who looks sick with anger. His eyes dark while scaling up me and Wade’s bodies who are pushed together. Bucky’s eyes finally meet mine and they soften a tad but the anger was still prominent. He excuses himself to the kitchen so we wouldn’t see us leave. I shake off Bucky’s peculiar behavior and bid adieu to the Avengers.

The night was fun but drawn out. Wade had many drinks only when I had a few. It was fun seeing Wade flirt with guys and guys do the same to him. All was good until the fourth hour at the club. Wade decided to fulfill his lifetime dream of being a stripper. That’s where I stepped in.

“Shows over boys,” I say dragging Wade down from the stage.

Wade’s face looked shocked but I can’t really tell with the mask “Boo you’re no fun.” I nod and mutter agreements.

We get in a cab and go back to the compound. It was hell trying to drag Wade around the compound quietly. Once we got off the elevator I didn’t expect anyone to be up, but low and behold my savior Bucky Barnes sitting on the couch watching The Office. His head turns when I enter.

“Help, please,” I beg trying to keep Wade’s dead weight from falling on the floor.

Bucky lets out a chuckle causing a beautiful smile to spread on his cheeks “I gotcha doll.” He rushes over picking Wade off of me and throwing him over his shoulders as if he was a bag a potato’s.

I let out a breath of relief “Thank you.” I say pulling down my dress that had risen from the pushing of Wade’s body.

“You two had fun,” Bucky said more than asked with an eyebrow raised. He didn’t seem genuinely interested he just wanted to talk.

I nod “Yeah, it brought back memories from when I was working with him.” I smile while I and Buck walk back to my room.

We get to my room quick. Bucky plops Wade in the center of my bed and Wade immediately sprawls out taking over the entire bed.

Bucky lets out a sigh “Thank you again Bucky.” I say putting my hand on his back smiling up at him.

“It was no problem at all.” He says before walking out closing the door behind him.

I stare at the door momentarily. Something is wrong with him I just can’t put my finger on it. I think hard about it while I change into some spandex shorts and an old thin college shirt.

‘Maybe him a Steve got into a fight again, or maybe Natasha and him had a disagreement.’ My mind trails off.

Wade snores on the bed and I shake away my thoughts of Bucky. No way was I was going to fit in the bed with him taking up the whole bed. I roll up his mask just to expose his lips and nose (so he could breathe) reviling the scarred skin I came to love.

I walk out of my room into the silent corridor.

Bucky must have gone in his room. I walk over and knock before coming in. Bucky was laying face up on the bed with his hands covering his face.

“Got any room for me?” I question which makes his head shoot up.

His face grows red “Y-yeah, come in.” He stutters looking at me.

“Wade took up the whole bed,” I admit walking to the bed timidly. He was shirtless with dark grey sweats settling on his hips.

The small smirk he teased me with made me bashful. I looked down at the floor.

“Don’t get shy on me now darlin’” Bucky continues to tease scooting to his claimed side of his bed.

I pull back the covers and lay on the opposite side of him, while newfound butterflies make their way in my stomach. Bucky didn’t move stayed still on his side of the bed.

“I don’t bite Buck,” I say jokingly, he chuckles and leans into me a little relaxing.

My mind trails back to how he’s been acting “Bucky are you ok? You’ve been acting weird.” I say propping my head up on my elbow turning towards him.

He avoids my eyes at first biting on his lip a little. “It’s ok you can tell me.” I comfort him.

He looks at me and sighs “There’s this woman. She’s beautiful, confident, pretty much everything I’m not. I want her so bad not just sexually I want her as a person. She rocks my world and doesn’t even know it.” Bucky confesses.

I feel a fire in my chest, after his confession I don’t know why. I’m angry but I won’t admit it. “Sounds like you have a crush.” I barely get out sounding slightly believable. Why am I acting like this?

“I think I love her.” He blurts out and looks like he immediately regrets it. I nod forcing a smile on my face.

“Then why don’t you talk to her?” I ask softly trying not to sound hurt.

He shakes his head “I’m stupid, and I think she has a boyfriend.” He sadly says looking at me with his baby blues.

No, it’s not right. I shouldn’t care if he admires someone or not. “Just be there for her Buck, she’ll eventually see you,” I say before closing my eyes wanting to forget about this conversation.

I woke up with my face pressed against a bare chest and a hand tangled in my hair and my pelvis connected to another. Buckys heartbeat is strong I could hear it. My hands lay flat on Bucky’s chest as comfort fills my body he made me feel warm and well. I tilt my head up to see his sharp scruffy jawline. The dull sunlight from the windows highlights his face making him glow. I raise my hand and trace my finger along the rough surface of his jaw. He looks so calm with his pink lips slightly parted. His soft breaths match mine as I admire his face.

Barnes. I’ve never thought about his last name since yesterday. I wonder if the girl he fonded over first name went with his last. And I also wondered why my first name went so well with his last. Y/N Barnes. It has a nice ring to it. I thought about that all night, I even dreamt about it. I bring my face back into his chest and close my eyes. Maybe just maybe I could pretend for longer like I didn’t care he admitted feelings for a woman I do not know. Just maybe I can forget the jealousy I felt bubble in my chest last night. But I open my eyes and realized that I do care. He was sweet without trying. Making sure I returned my library books on time, making me my favorite tea when I was to busy to make my own. He was always there for me and maybe I took it the wrong way. I always admired him though he wouldn’t even notice, I was fine with that knowing that my glances from behind my book were secretive. It felt good having a crush on Barnes like I was back in grade school.

I took one last look at his face and I found myself memorizing it like it was the last thing I would ever see. I let out a sigh before gently removing myself from his embrace and his bed. Before I leave I share a confession with Buckys sleeping body.

“I wish I didn’t have feelings for you Barnes.”

___

We caught Erik by me speeding up the mission and telling the Avengers to move in. Everyone was surprised by my actions even me. I had to keep myself busy after hearing the confession from Bucky. I didn’t wanna think about him and another woman it made my skin crawl. SoIi stayed up 42 hours straight making a plan (that kept me and Bucky away from each other you at all times). Now that Erik was incarcerated, Wanda is safe meaning I could leave. Mission accomplished.

“You sure you wanna leave with me kid? You gotta good thing going on here, free real estate, a job that’s lleagle.” Wade asks sitting on my bed.

I nod folding my clothes on the floor. “Yeah, Wade I can’t stay here any more.” I say getting off the floor. Wade shrugs and goes into my closet.

I let out a sigh walking to my room door opening it to see Steve.

“So you’re leaving?” He asks which I only reply with is a nod. “When were gonna tell us Y/N?” Steve says in his captain voice.

I stutter not knowing the answer “T-tonight, or the next day it depended on how I felt.” I say playing with my fingers. Steve lets out a scoff getting annoyed “This is hard ok I swear I’m gonna tell them just let me do it.” I say placing a hand on his arm.

“You better.”

He walks away from me and I go back in my room. “Wade I’m gonna get food you comin?” I yell through my room.

“Yeah meet me at the elevator.” Wade says from my which was suspicious but I brush it off.

I throw my leather jacket over the plain black shirt and black jeans and make my way to the front.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I hear Bucky exclaim from the kitchen but which makes me wanna go see what’s wrong but Steve’s voice stops me.

“Maybe you can move on from this.” Steve comforts. It sounded like a personal conversation so I continue my walk to the elevator. Wade was taking a long time but he’s a grown man he can make his way.

Minutes pass and no Wade so I went to go get him. I was walking back to my room when I heard a loud Bucky “No, I don’t even care anymore.” He storms out the kitchen. He locks eyes with me. He looked angry and the hurt kind of angry. “You.” He says walking towards me eyes straight and determined.

I take a few steps back as he gets in my space. I hear Steve telling Bucky not to do it. But Bucky doesn’t listen. Bucky wraps his metal arm around my waist and pulls me into a hard kiss. I grab on his bicep to brace myself. The kiss was needy and it felt so good. I felt like I found something I didn’t know I was missing. His hand came to caress my face as I leaned into him. I felt tingles cascade down my body reaching the tips of my toes. I was in heaven.

“I think I found something that could- damn it I’m late!” Wade finally shows as me and Bucky breaks the kiss. I look at Wade who has Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Tony on his heels who are all wearing smug looks.

“So, that girl, It was me?” I ask looking up into his mesmerizing eyes. He sheepishly nods acting all shy like he didn’t just give me a kiss of a life time. “But I don’t have a boyfriend,” I say.

“I thought you were his.” Bucky admits looking at a shocked Wade.

I smile in disbelief “God damn you’re stupid.” I say shaking my head.

“So, I guess this means you’re not leaving?” He asks giving me a smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this came from my tumblr, if you wanna read more follow @niyascribes on tumblr


End file.
